strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Char Outbreak Timeline
The Events happened in the 23rd Century. Which lead to Char's Period of Infection. *Scientists gathered up samples from the reactor. One of the scientists were exposed by a possible mutation and brought into the infirmary. It was later reported that everyone in the facility was killed. And one escaped. *Day 2 - Char celebrates it's 68th Year of active by having 9 Billion Colonists. It's Flights in and out of the Colony are shutted off by the celebration traffic. *Confirmed Infected by the Char Institute Science Division. *Day 3 - A town named Glendale was attacked by a group of infected. Police force were unable to stop the Infected attacking. *Day 4 - 10,000 People on the town of Aloz, a neighborhood town of Glendale forced to evacuate. *Day 5 - Military Presence of Char Defense Force ( CDF ) was clarified and presented. *Day 6 - Red Alert raised on the mountain province on Char. As counted 50,000 Infected on the northern region by Satellite. The Celebration on Char in major cities started early. *Day 7 - Glendale was overruned. And survivors were reported dead right away. Five Towns including Aloz were attacked by the Infected. *Day 8 - News of the unknown infected attack were clarified right away. Expected of the colonists were still finding out the truth by internet. *The SPS responded with a small fleet of Frigates immediately to Char. *Day 9 - Northern Regions of Char indicates with red dots everywhere in the towns. Over 18 towns were reported attacked. Towns of Aloz, Clario and Monez were overruned by the infected. CDF Presence increased to contain the threat with any force given. *Day 10 - Nearby City of Jones City was attacked by the infected. Streets of Jones City flooded between infected and non-infected. CDF Forces responded to clear out the threat by helicopter. The Panic by this city increased in morale as global news spreads out on Char that the infection was real. *Day 11 - Bombing runs commenced by CDF destroyed Five Towns to either stop or slow down the spread of infection. The Infected increased into millions. *Day 12 - The SPS is not expected to believe a global panic on Char. Possibly bluffed it as Inssurection with knives. *Day 13 - Pandemic is declared. Five Million Infected raged. Jones City is still in control by the CDF Forces as evacuating colonists by Dropships to other towns or airports. *Day 14 - The Flights in and out of the Colony is enabled by strict officials on Char. As they witnessed the infection on Jones City. *Day 15 - 18 Towns on the Northern Region of Char declared to be overruned. More Towns on the northern regions were attacked. *Day 16 - Jones City is overruned, efforts of Military Evacuation were all foiled. The CDF Forces pulled back and used Airstrikes to cover it's retreat. They now learned the purpose of the infection. *Day 17 - 10 Million Infected counted by Satellite. The SPS is aware of the grave situation as the virus mutates. *Day 18 - The Infected were able to scatter force around the world and started advising airstrikes by CDF. Jones City was nuked therefore, and towns nearby Jones City is attacked by the scattered Infected. *Day 19 - SPS Forces are to expect to arrive within mere weeks. *Day 20 - More panic spreads as Union City is closed down and the celebration continues there. The CDF were able to establish Large Walls and Separate Sector Walls if ever infection has breached in. *Day 25 - CDF were able to contain the outbreak for five days. The Panic is halted. Not until it breached the cities of Orlonsky and Levons. *Day 26 - Because of the Nod Activites on Space. The SPS Forces delayed their arrival until the 105th Day.